


Mine

by ktrash13



Series: GOT7 Oneshots [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angsty Youngjae, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Swearing, almost cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: Jackson is Youngjae's boyfriend. Jackson is all over everyone EXCEPT Youngjae. Angst and fluff ensue.





	Mine

“Jackson-hyung! Stop!” BamBam was trying to wriggle away from the blonde on the couch, squealing as Jackson tickled his sides. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but the two seemed more intimate this time than before. Jackson was straddling BamBam, their faces mere inches apart. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung had gone out to run an errand, and Mark was helping Yugyeom practice his English. Youngjae? He was sitting at the dining room table, trying desperately to ignore what was going on in the living room. Jackson, his boyfriend, had been extremely touchy and close with the other members the past few weeks. Of course, that was normal for the blonde, but it was way more than usual. Youngjae was trying not to let it get to him, but he couldn’t stop the gnawing in his stomach and the tightness in his chest.

Youngjae looked up from his phone when the loud laughter subsided and there were footsteps coming towards him. He saw BamBam slip into the hallway to the bedrooms as Jackson came to a stop across the table from him.

“What’s up?” Jackson asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. Youngjae winced at the lack of jagi at the end of his sentence. 

“Nothing.” Youngjae’s eyes drifted back to his phone, scrolling through the Twitter page. He honestly didn’t feel like talking to Jackson right now. He wanted to collect his thoughts first.

“Oh. Do you want to take a shower?” Jackson asked, leaning over the table to rub a thumb over the younger’s bottom lip. Youngjae moved away from his touch.

“I took a shower this morning.” Youngjae’s answer was quiet, dry, maybe just a tad cold. Jackson’s hand fell to the table.

“Alright…” Jackson’s voice sounded wounded, but Youngjae couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dinner was an awkward affair. Jackson and Youngjae usually sat right next to each other, but tonight they were as far away from each other as they could get and the tension was incredibly obvious. Jinyoung tried to get a conversation going between the two, but Youngjae’s short and cold answers put a rest to that rather quickly. After that, the meal was finished in silence.

Youngjae offered to wash the dishes, a form of apology for making everything so tense. Jinyoung joined him shortly after the other band mates headed into the living room.

“What’s going on, Youngjae? And don’t tell me it’s nothing. Everybody can tell,” Jinyoung prodded quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Youngjae quickly rinsed off the plate he was washing and set it aside.

“Youngjae-ah. You have to talk to someone eventually,” Jinyoung set down his washcloth, turning to face Youngjae. “You know you can talk to me. We can sort whatever it is out.” Jinyoung’s face was smooth and calming, but it just made Youngjae angry.

“I said that I don’t want to talk about it.” Youngjae seethed, gripping the glass in his hand too tightly, causing it to shatter. Youngjae yelped and jumped back from the sink. All of the glass shards had been contained in the sink itself, except for the several pieces lodged in the brunet’s palm. 

Jaebum rounded the corner into the kitchen at the speed of light, followed by the rest of the group. He saw Youngjae’s bloody hand and paled a little before he launched into his questions.

“What happened? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? How bad is it? Does it hurt?” Jaebum’s rapid-fire questions had Youngjae’s head spinning, as well as the pain from his hand. Jinyoung placed a hand on his shoulder to calm the leader down before he began to explain the situation.

“He just held onto a glass too tightly. Everything is going to be okay. Mark, will you take Jaebum to the living room? BamBam and Yugyeom, you go get a wet cloth and the first aid kit from the bathroom. Jackson, you take Youngjae to the dining room and keep him company. I’ll clean up this glass before taking care of your hand, alright?” Everyone nodded, then split into groups around the dorm.

Jackson took Youngjae’s arm gently, leading him to the table and sitting him down. Youngjae was still in shock about what had just happened. He was a little out of it, just staring down at the table. Jackson sat beside him, holding Youngjae’s unharmed hand in his own.

“Jagi. Why did that happen?” Jackson asked softly, rubbing his thumb along the younger’s knuckles. Youngjae snapped out of his stupor, looking over at his boyfriend. 

“I… I don’t know. I was angry…” Youngjae’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Jackson caught his words. The blonde scrunched his nose up in confusion. He moved forward a little in order to look at Youngjae’s face, but he ended up bumping his injured hand. Youngjae let out a pained groan.

“Oh, I’m sorry, jagi! I’m sorry,” Jackson said.

“It hurts, hyung,” Youngjae’s eyes filled with tears. Jackson pulled him into him so Youngjae’s head rested against his chest.

Youngjae cried silently, knowing his words had a double meaning that Jackson didn’t understand.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Youngjae?” A husky whisper caused the brunet to stir. He had just been about to fall asleep, but he slowly opened his eyes anyway.

“Hm?” Youngjae rolled over so that his back was against the wall. It was too dark for him to see who was disturbing him.

“Can I sleep with you, jagi? Please? I miss you.” Youngjae had half a mind to tell the elder no, as he was still beyond angry with him. It had been a week since the ‘glass incident’, as Youngjae had come to call it. Jackson babied him the first two days after it, but then he went right back to being lovey-dovey with everyone except him. Then, however, Youngjae thought that maybe this would be the start of getting things back to the way they used to be between them, so he would let Jackson in.

“Sure, sure,” Youngjae mumbled. He pushed the blankets back quickly and Jackson climbed in. The blonde immediately latched onto Youngjae, cuddling up to him like a koala. Youngjae struggled for a few minutes before he finally gave up. 

“Goodnight, jagi.”

“Goodnight, hyung.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Looking good, hyung,” Jackson said, wrapping his arms around Mark from behind. The elder was currently pouring himself a glass of juice and was startled somewhat by the Hong Kong native. The two stood there for a while, Jackson’s head tucked into Mark’s neck and Mark leaning back into the younger. It was peaceful. For a while.

“What the hell.”

Both boys jumped away from each other. Youngjae was standing in the doorway, fists clenched at his sides. Jackson could tell that he was seething in anger, and he had to admit that he was a little intimidated. 

“Ah, good morning, Youngjae,” Mark said with an easy smile. Youngjae smiled back; he wasn’t mad at Mark, after all.

“Could you give Jackson and I a minute, hyung?” Youngjae asked politely, clasping his hands behind his back. Mark nodded.

“No problem. I was just heading down to do some practice anyway. The other boys went out somewhere and won’t be back for a while.” Mark nodded again with a small smile before heading out of the dorm.

Once Youngjae was sure he was out of earshot, he turned to Jackson, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“What the hell is your deal?” Youngjae asked, his voice calm and cold. 

“What are you talking about?” Jackson was genuinely confused. Youngjae scoffed.

“Don’t play dumb, Jackson. You know what you’ve been doing these past weeks.” Youngjae was taking small steps towards the elder.

“I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about, jagi,” Jackson’s voice was getting lower: a sign of anger bubbling up. Youngjae just laughed lowly.

“Don’t fucking call me that when you’ve been practically throwing yourself at everyone that isn’t me. Like what the fuck, Jackson?” Youngjae’s voice was getting louder. His fists were clenched at his sides again. He didn’t give Jackson time to respond before he continued. “Begging Jaebum to cuddle with you during movie night, straddling BamBam on the couch, kissing Yugyeom on the cheek every time you walk past him, hugging Mark in the middle of the kitchen like he’s your fucking boyfriend and I’m not.” Youngjae was almost yelling and had Jackson basically pinned to the counter due to how close he had gotten during his rant. Still, he continued, “And I get fucking nothing! You only come to me when you want something. Why don’t you just get Mark to blow you? Or BamBam to fuck you? Huh? You’ve gone to them for everything else!” Youngjae was beyond angry, he was livid. 

Jackson just stood there. His face was blank and there was no emotion detectable in his eyes. This just pissed of Youngjae more.

“You’re mine, damn it,” Youngjae said, his voice full of anger, jealousy, and sadness. The brunet ran both hands through his hair and started to pace back and forth in the small kitchen. Jackson continued to stand still, letting everything sink in. Several minutes passed before he spoke up.

“Jagi… Youngjae, please. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize…” Jackson started, his voice barely above a whisper and filled with guilt. There were tears staining his cheeks. Youngjae faced the blonde again, standing as far from him as the room allowed. 

“Didn’t realize what? That you were treating me like shit? That you decided to use your actions instead of your words to tell you that you don’t want me anymore, don’t love me anymore?” Youngjae questioned, tears falling down his cheeks as well. The anger had dissipated, replaced by agony. Youngjae looked to the floor, missing the look of pure regret and hurt cross Jackson’s face.

“Youngjae. No, no, no. I will never not want you; I will never not love you. You’re my world, jagi. I don’t know how to make up for what I’ve been doing. I didn’t realize it was happening. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I hate myself for what I’ve done,” Jackson rambled, more tears coming down his cheeks as he took steps toward Youngjae. The blonde wrapped his arms around Youngjae, squeezing him tightly. The younger accepted the embrace, resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder. The pair stayed like this for some time, only parting when the worst of the tears had subsided.

“I’m so, so sorry, jagi. I understand if you can’t forgive me,” Jackson whispered as they untangled their arms from each other. Youngjae shook his head.

“I want to forgive you. It will just take some time. I just… I know you’re close to the other guys and I am, too. It just hurt so much that you showed them so much affection and always wanted to be with them over me. I don’t know if I can handle that again,” Youngjae said, still avoiding eye contact. 

“I’m in love with you, Choi Youngjae. You’re my jagi. You will always be the center of my world. I will do everything I can to prove it and to make sure you always know how much I love you,” Jackson promised, resting his hands on Youngjae’s waist. 

“I’m in love with you, too. You’ll always be mine?” Youngjae asked, finally looking into Jackson’s eyes as he rested his hands on the blonde’s shoulders.  
“I’ll always be yours. You’ll always be mine?” Jackson questioned back.

“Always,” Youngjae replied. The pair smiled at each other before leaning in and sealing the promise with a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything. I found this almost finished in my google drive, so I thought I'd finish it off and put it up! 
> 
> Youngjae is portrayed as only happy and sunny too often, so I thought it might be nice to give him some other feelings. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Much love <3


End file.
